


weather the storm

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, caroline should get more smut in fandom, damon raped caroline and canon may forget but i haven't, five things, that fucker klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seven people who touched caroline. (or: an excuse for me to write caroline smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	weather the storm

1.  
The first person Caroline kissed was Elena.

She was thirteen and it was a dare from Bonnie. She flipped her hair and winked at her best friend before strutting across the room to a giggling Elena. Caroline hadn't known exactly what to do beyond pressing her lips on Elena's. So she did. And held still for several minutes before pushing away and turning around to give Bonnie her best devil-may-care smile.

Her heart was pumping hard against her chest, her palms were sweaty, and she wanted to turn back around and kiss Elena again. 

2.  
The first person Caroline ever slept with was Damon. 

Sex is not the right word. Rape is not something she can bring herself to say. So she settles for slept with. 

But there is no word she can say that means his hard dick inside of her while he rips her neck open between muttering _Katherine_ against her skin with a scream caught in her throat. 

3.  
She never quite went all the way with Matt. Once, he had her pressed down on his bed with his fingers pressing against her clit while she dug her fingers into the small of his back and gasped wordless names.

As the years passed and she watched Matt decay, she would think of them that way.

The boy she never quite had.

4.  
She fucked Klaus just once.

There was a plan and they needed a distraction. She volunteered before Damon offered her up like a lamb for slaughter. She wanted to tell Klaus she hated him when he came inside of her. And with his hands marking her hips with bruises and his teeth grazing her neck, that's exactly what she did.

It was worth the broken neck Klaus gave her.

5.  
Bonnie looked every bit the goddess she was when Caroline kissed her for the first time. Candles were floating around their shared living room and her face looked young and smooth as she laughed. 

The ever present ghosts that haunted them both lingered between them when Bonnie pressed her down on the couch. And they mattered so much as Bonnie's knee dug into her thigh and Caroline reached up to cup her jaw.

But they hurt less than usual.

6.  
Stefan was a total accident.

They were dancing in at a twenty one and older club. Stefan's hands were holding her hips as they swung around together and he was muttering how they were _jail bait_ into her ear just to make her laugh. In revenge she pressed her lips against his neck and told him that the perverts would have to settle on watching because they were to be wed in June. He laughed with his whole body and it was such a rare sight that Caroline pushed closer so she would be able to commit the feel of how his chest moved when he was happy to memory. How she then wanted to taste his grinning lips seemed like a good idea at the time.

From the way he opened his mouth under hers and urged her to press him against a wall, he clearly thought it was a good idea as well. 

7.  
She had Tyler in the short seconds between one battle and the next.

Just like she could smell the other people on his skin, she knew he could do the same. But there was never enough time to feel guilty or jealous. It was more important to say 'I love you' between lips on skin or to drink in the other's voice or to make promises for tomorrow they were never truly sure they'd ever be able to keep.

Some days she worried the only reason she kept fighting was because of him. Other days, she knew that one reason among many she was able to keep living was because of them.


End file.
